


12th of February

by BeeAreEff



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Teenagers, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Strangers to Lovers, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeAreEff/pseuds/BeeAreEff
Summary: This fic is based on the book and movie before I fall.Dan Howell is a popular boy with everything he could want in life, but what happens when that suddenly all changes. His life starts going in a loop reliving the same day over and over again, his once favorite day becomes his enemy and he doesn’t know how to fix it, but is there someone that can help him?





	1. 12th of February

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is not going to be exactly like the book or the movie, but I have gotten a lot of inspiration from it, just letting you know:) btw Lauren Oliver was the one who wrote before I fall, and I really recommend you read it^_^

Dan pov

I woke up feeling the sun tickle my skin, it was sunny outside but believe me when I say that it is not warm. It’s only February so it is nice weather but not warm weather. I pulled my duvet over my head hoping for the morning to last a few seconds longer.  _Pling!_ I removed the duvet from my face to see my phone lighting up. I got a message from Chris,  _hurry up it’s Valentine’s Day_ we _can’t be late!_  

Omg, I totally forgot it’s Valentine’s Day. Well it’s not the actual Valentine’s Day because that’s on the 14th of February and today’s the 12th, but we had to celebrate it today since it’s friday and we obviously don’t have school on Sunday. I jumped out of bed in record speed and took a quick shower, I put on my black skinny jeans as well as my black hoodie but with a little heart where my actual heart is. I ran down stairs while yelling to my mom that I wasn’t hungry, I ran out the door and to Chris’s car, “dude, what took you so long, jump in the car”. 

I sat down in the passenger seat while Chris started driving. “Are we going to pick up Pj?” I asked. “Yes of course you dummy, we always do”. “Right, sorry”. We stopped at Pj’s house and he got in the car. “Good morning peej” I said. “Morning Danny, what’s up? You look like a zombie, did you forget to go to bed?” “Haha, very funny and no, I actually slept a total of 5 long hours, should be enough to keep me awake”. “You know Dan, you really don’t look good, are you sure you’re okay?” Pj asked.

Pj is always such a nice person, he cares about others and sometimes it can be a bit too much, sometimes I just want to keep things to myself you know? “Yes Pj, I’m completely fine, I promise. We started driving towards the school as fast as we could so we could get one of the good parking spots. We arrived to the school and there was only one good parking spot left, but there was another car on its way towards the same parking spot as us. Chris drove even faster and almost crashed into the other car, but we got the parking spot. We then hurriedly walked in the school door when the bell rang. I could see all the freshmen’s had dressed up for Valentine’s Day carrying around roses and give them out to people that had secret admirers. It was always a competition about who could get the most roses, if you got under 10 roses you were basically invincible. I usually got about 27 roses each year, and Chris got almost 20 and Pj got around 17. We never really cared about how many roses we got, but the girls were obsessed with it. Someone would even go as far and buy roses for themselves and pretend like they were from other people. 

I went to biology class only to find out that we were having a pop quiz, and you can bet a 100 dollars that I did not do my homework. We were handed out the tests and it was only three questions, but it was three questions I didn’t know the answer to. I tried to sneak a peak at Johnny’s test and see what he answered, but I could only read the first answer because his hand was in the way. “Psst, Johnny can I borrow a pencil?” Johnny turned around and asked “what?” “Can I borrow a pencil?” he smiled at me almost like I had done him a favor, “Yeah, sure” he answered. He turned around to look in his backpack for a spare pencil, and while he did that I copied his answers. “Here you go” he whispered, “Thanks” I said back and took the pencil. “HEY, no talking during a test!” the teacher yelled out in the classroom. Then a lot of freshmen’s came walking in the door “valentine delivery” a girl smiled brightly as she announced it, they walked around the classroom giving out the roses. A got a lot of red roses, but then a girl with long almost platinum blond hair walked up to me and gave me a white rose with pink tips. “Wow, you’re really lucky” she smiled and walked away. There was a card attached to the rose,

_roses are red_

_violets are blue_

_you don’t know me_

_but I know you_

 

I didn’t know who the rose could be from, but I didn’t really care either, I just wanted this school day to be over with so we could go to Cameron’s party later tonight. The bell rang signaling that class is over, I walked into the hallway and saw Chris talking to Pj. “Hi Dan, you wanna skip the rest of school with me and Pj to go to that ice cream place instead?” “Hell yeah” I answered. And so we walked out of school, I didn’t even flinch when Chris pulled out his foot and made a person trip and fall to the ground. You see that’s one of the good things about being popular, you can get away with anything, and who’s to blame me for using that opportunity while I still can?


	2. Cameron’s party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to the party

Dan’s pov 

 

“Chris I can’t believe you actually did that! You can’t just tell people that”

“Well Pj, I did, are you going to do anything about it?”

“Pj just let it go, I’m sure Chris will say sorry later” 

I doubted that Chris would actually do that, but it definantly helped Pj to calm down. Chris had been a complete ass and told Kim straight to his face what everyone thinks of him, and the fact that everyone thought bad things about him didn’t make Chris hesitate even for a second to tell him what everyone thought. 

Chris had always been a bad person since kindergarden, he never stopped for one second to think about what would be the right thing to do, but Chris could also be very nice, he never turned his back on his friends, well that is if he has any friends. At the moment the only people he hang out with is me and Pj, but still he is very popular. 

Honestly I don’t really care about popularity, but it definitely has its benefits sometimes. Everyone would drop everything they were doing even if you just needed help to tie your shoelaces, it’s actually ridiculous how easy it is for me to make people obey me, and I didn’t even do anything to get this power, well except for being good looking, and hanging out with the school’s bully Chris Kendall. 

We arrived at Cameron’s house, his parents were gone for the weekend so he had the house all to himself. We stepped inside, and I was instantly engulfed in the smell of alcohol and smoke and other things that would make you drunk or high. 

“Hi Dan! I’m glad you came” I turned around at the sound of Louise, one of my best friends. “Hi Lou, long time no see”                “Its so good to see you, you need to come over more often” Louise was swaying a little back and forth and I could tell she had already had a little too much to drink. “Yeah, I’m sorry I couldn’t make it the other day” I answered as Louise wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back relaxing in her motherly hug. Louise had always been so kind, almost like a heart of gold, she always knew what to do and say at the right things at the right times. 

Louise let go of me with a little sight, “Let’s go get something to drink” I let her pull me along the halls full of people either laughing or making out. We made it to the kitchen and Louise handed me something that looked like beer. I drank it trying to loosen up a bit. 

A few minutes later Louise left me alone to go and talk to one of her friends. I started walking to the living room hoping to find a place to sit down. I sat down on the couch when I saw the literal rebirth of the devil walking in the door, it was Lauren and her friends.

They always tried so hard to be better than everyone else. I didn’t even bother looking at them for more than a second, not wanting to give them the attention that they so much craved. But then, as I silently had predicted in my head, they made their way towards me.

“Hey Howell, what are you doing sitting here all by yourself, need some company?” She sat down besides me, while all her friends either went to go drink something or snuggle up to some stranger.

“No actually, I’m doing fine by myself, thank you very much”

“I’m sure you’d be much happier sitting with me” she said confidantly raising her head a little.

“Nope, sorry, but I don’t think so. I’d actually much rather talk to a stranger.” She gasped and lifted her hand to cover her mouth trying to look even more offended.

“If you’d like talking to a stranger more then me, why don’t you just go and talk to that weirdo over there” she said with a huff and pointed her finger at a random boy sitting by himself in a corner nibbling at some popcorn.

“Fine by me” I said and stood up walking towards the boy, as I walked away I could hear her huff out another breath of air and I felt her eyes clawing at my neck, but I didn’t turn around.

“Hi” I greeted the boy. He had black ruffled hair and was looking down. He didn’t answer me, so I gently poked his shoulder. “Huh” He esclaimed as he looked up at me. He had earbuds in, no wonder He didn’t hear me.

“Sorry, did you say something”

He looked up at me with beautiful blue eyes and I felt like I was in a trance. “Uhm, sorry, I just.. I’m Dan” I stretched my hand out for a handshake. He looked at me a bit strangely but accepted the handshake.

The moment his hand touched mine, I knew things were about to change.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sry if it was kind of short, this is my first time writing here on this website. Hope you liked it^_^


End file.
